


Entanglement

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Benny, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean is not looking for a serious relationship. So, he turned to Tinder for some hookups. Those hook ups turned into two frequent hook ups, which turned into feelings and shit, now what is Dean to do?





	1. To Swipe Left or Right

**Author's Note:**

> This story is full of pictures. Pictures with words that are important for the entire story. So, if you are reading this on a platform in which you cannot see the photos imbedded into this story, you will not understand this story at all. I apologize to all who cannot read it for this reason. But seriously, story makes no sense unless you read the pictures.

              Dean had been spending way more time than he should on Tinder, a stupid app that his brother had told him about. Sam, who had been busy at college never really had time to get out and date, so he had used the app. That is where he met his girlfriend Sarah. They have been together for two years now, so the app isn’t a complete waste. Dean was willing to give it a try, though he was not looking for anything serious, having just gotten out of a horrible five-year relationship with a man who treated him like arm candy and cheated on him more times than he could count. Now it was his turn; Dean did not want serious, he just wanted a little bit of fun.

              Dean was about to give up for the day, reading way too many profiles about people just looking for the one, which is stupid, there is no one; along with having to delete a million and a half guys who think the best way to introduce themselves was to send a dick pic. Dean did not want to see everyone’s dicks, though he would admit to maybe saving a few pictures for later, should he need them. But just as he was about to sign out, a profile popped up that made Dean mouth drop open.

              Dean smiled down at his phone. Him and Benny had been close in high school, best friends even, if Dean would have had to pick one. Dean would admit that he had a crush on Benny, in fact, he was pretty sure that Benny knew. They landed on each other once during spin the bottle and Benny did not fight it, he just crawled across the circle and kissed Dean. Dean was too scared to do anything about it though, or they possibly could have dated. Here was his chance though, not that he was looking to get serious, but who knows, they could have some fun.

_____

              Dean felt like a girl, going through his closet to find the best possible thing to wear. He was taking Benny to a burger joint he had heard about and then out to play pool. So, he did not want to be over dressed but he also wanted to make an impression. He wanted Benny to want him, hoping to possibly get some by the end of the night; not that he would be disappointed if it didn’t go that way. If he and Benny were just going to end up as friends and nothing more, Dean would be perfectly find with that. He didn’t really have a lot of friends these days, outside of Charlie.

              Dean settled on his nicest pair of Jeans, the ones he bought three of because he liked the way they fit his ass. He then pulled on a white t-shirt and a dark blue, white and black, button up plaid shirt, which he decided to leave unbuttoned. He then toed his feet into his boots, laced them up, shoved his wallet into his back pocket and grabbed his keys off the counter. If he took any longer looking himself over, he was never going to make it out the door and pick Benny up by seven.

              By time Dean pulled into the parking lot of Benny’s apartment building, it was six fifty-five. He had five minutes to find a parking spot and get to Benny’s, which was not as hard as he imagined. At exactly seven o’clock, Dean found himself knocking on Benny’s door.

              “Well, I’ll be,” Benny smiled as soon as he pulled the door open. “Come on in.”

              Dean stepped into Benny’s apartment and looked around. It definitely felt like Benny, very rustic and authentic and it smelt amazing. Benny had always been one to cook, in fact, Dean always imagined him opening his own restaurant or something.

              “What smells amazing?” Dean asked, following his nose toward what appear to be the direction of the kitchen.

              “About that,” Benny was close behind him. “You didn’t make reservations or anything did you?”

              “No,” Dean stopped, turning around to face Benny. “Why?”

              “Well, I figured since you hadn’t had my cooking in a while,” Benny motioned Dean toward the kitchen, “that I would cook for you.”

              “Seriously,” Dean stepped into the kitchen, taking everything in. There were a couple things cooking on the stove and a pie … omg, there was pie. “I can’t believe you went out of your way to do all of this for me.”

              “It wasn’t that far out of my way,” Benny laughed, stepping into the kitchen to attend to whatever was on the stove. “I cook every day, it comes so naturally that it doesn’t feel like going out of my way. Plus, I thought you would like it.”

              “This is awesome,” Dean smiled, shoving his hands into his pockets. He felt like the old Benny and Dean wanted to be comfortable but they were on a date. How were you supposed to act on a date with someone who used to be your best friend? “Can I help you with anything?”

              “No, I got it man,” Benny stirred one of the pots and then turned back to Dean. “Would you like a beer though? Dinner should be done soon.”

              “I would love a beer,” Dean nodded, relaxing himself against the counter. “So, you cook every day?”

              “I sure do,” Benny reached into his fridge and pulled out an IPA. Either he just had great taste in beer or he went out of his way for Dean, either way, Dean was impressed; and here Dean was trying to impress Benny. “I am a personal chef. I cook for all kind of people. People with special diets all the way to celebrities who want someone to be their personal cook while they are in town.”

              “That sounds awesome man,” Dean took a pull of his beer, working to loosen himself up some more. “I always knew you were going to do something with food.”

              “What about you?” Benny opened his own beer and leaned against the counter across from Dean. “You still working on cars?”

              “Yep,” Dean nodded. “I actually own Kansas City Customs.”

              “No way,” Benny almost spit out his beer. “I drive by that place all the time. I actually think of you when I do it. Always thought that would be something you would love. I am glad you followed your dreams.”

              “Me too,” Dean nodded, “and same to you.”

_____

              Things were easier the rest of the night. Benny had made an amazing steak, garlic mashed potatoes and sauce that was just to die for. They spent the evening eating, drinking beer and just catching up on life. Dean told Benny about his shitty relationship with the man who just wanted him for all the wrong reasons and Benny talked about never really having a serious relationship, since he was always on the go for work. People did not seem to want a boyfriend who was always travelling the world.

              “That is why I am not looking for anything serious,” Benny informed Dean. “I just want someone I can have fun with on occasion and not worry about them when I have to pack up one day and leave. Sometimes I am gone for five or six months at a time. Hard to keep a long-distance relationship in that.”

              “I completely understand.” Dean did, he wasn’t looking for anything serious either. “I mean, I am not a fuck ‘em and leave them kind of person, but I am not looking for serious right now. I am just looking to have fun and maybe figure out what I really want along the way.”

              “So, you are looking for more of a, friends with benefits, kind of thing?” Benny asked, holding the mouth of his beer to his lips.

              “Yeah,” Dean nodded, feeling the air somehow get lighter in the room. “You could say that.”

_____

              The conversation moved away from what they were looking for and moved back to them getting to know each other again. Dean was certain that if someone didn’t know they had been apart for eight years, people would think they were the best of friends. It is kind of like that saying, where they say that no matter how long you are away from your best friend, when you are finally back together, things just fall into place and it’s like you were never apart to begin with. That is definitely how it was with Benny and Dean.

              “Hey, Dean?” Benny asked, turning himself on the couch to where his knees were now touching Dean’s. They had moved to the couch a few hours ago. Hours? Wow, Dean had not realized how long he had been there until he looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

              “Yeah, Benny?”

              “Can I be that friend?”

              “What friend?”

              “The um,” Benny moved closer, placing his hand on Dean’s thigh, slowly moving it up and Down. Dean could not help but notice how tight his jeans were becoming at the action. “The with benefits one.”

              “Oh,” Dean leaned forward and set his now empty beer bottle on the coffee table. “As long as we promise that it won’t ruin us becoming friends again.”

              “Deal,” Benny smiled. “Nothing serious. Just friends.”

              “Just friends,” Dean moved toward Benny, reaching out and taking his face into his hands. “Who maybe kiss and stuff.”

              “Yeah,” Benny’s voice cracked.

              Dean closed the rest of the distance between them, pushing their lips softly together. Dean worried that it would be weird but it was anything but. Benny’s lips were soft, where Dean had imagined them to be rugged; his face covered with stubble, which sent chills down Dean’s spine. No, this was not weird … it was exactly what Dean was looking for.

_____

              “Yes,” Dean let his head fall forward as his thrusts inside of Benny became erratic. He knew that he was not going to last much longer.

              Dean reached down and took Benny’s cock in his hand and began to stroke it. It did not take long to send Benny over the edge, coming all over Dean’s hand, as well as his own stomach and Chest, Dean’s name breaking free from his lips.

              “Yes,” Dean called out again, coming inside of Benny. He rode out his orgasm for as long as he could, before collapsing on top of the man.

              Dean pulled out of Benny, removed his condom and tossed it in the garbage by Benny’s bed. He then laid down next to Benny who appeared to be falling asleep. Dean laughed to himself at how crazy this was. He had imagined fucking Benny in high school but never felt it would be a reality. It was almost surreal, like he was dreaming.

              “Hey,” Dean leaned down and kissed around Benny’s jaw, waking him up. “We need to get you cleaned up.”

              “Hmm,” Benny’s eyes fluttered open and met with Dean’s. “Okay.”

              “Come on,” Dean helped Benny to his feet and led him toward the bathroom.

              “Hey Dean,” Benny pulled Dean against him, crashing their lips together again but pulling back almost as quickly. “Will you stay the night.”

              “Will you make me breakfast?”

              “Most definitely.”

              “Yeah Benny,” Dean pulled Benny in for another kiss before pulling them both into the bathroom. “I can manage to stay the night.”


	2. Been Away Too Damn Long

 

              Dean had not been on Tinder lately. He had been spending his time working and when he had a free moment and needed to have a night out or get laid, he would just call Benny. For a while, Dean was afraid that things would end up too serious between Benny and himself, but over the last month, Dean realized they were doing great being friends with benefits. They fell right back into their best friend routine from high school and except for when they were in the mood or in the middle of sex, the conversation between them never brought up the things they did in private. Dean appreciated that Benny was both willing and understanding of his situation.

              So, yeah, things had been going well for Dean, until two weeks ago. Benny got contracted by some hot shot celebrity who only wanted Benny. Benny said he wanted to decline because he didn’t’ want to be away for the five months that the contract was for, somewhere in England, but the guy offered to pay Benny what he normally makes in two years. As much as he didn’t want to leave, it was the best option for him and Dean supported him all the way. They still texted all day and talked on the phone here and there, but Dean was missing the things he couldn’t have at the moment, ok, so Dean was just missing the sex.

 

[xxx-xxx-6088 | Dean] Can I ask you a question?

[xxx-xxx-5489 | Benny] Of course, Man. You know you can ask me anything.

[xxx-xxx-6088 | Dean] How would you feel if I were to maybe sleep with someone.

[xxx-xxx-5489 | Benny] As long as you are safe about it. I don’t see why you shouldn’t.

[xxx-xxx-5489 | Benny] Not like I am going to be home anytime soon.

[xxx-xxx-6088 | Dean] So, you wouldn’t be mad or anything?

[xxx-xxx-5489 | Benny] Not at all. We are friends above anything else. You need to get laid. I am rooting you on. Maybe send me some pictures.

[xxx-xxx-6088 | Dean] You are the best man.

[xxx-xxx-6088 | Dean] How is creepy celebrity dude?

[xxx-xxx-5489 | Benny] Horrible. He likes food a certain way one day and then completely different the next. I almost can’t keep up with him. Luckily, he hasn’t mentioned firing me and the pay is amazing.

[xxx-xxx-6088 | Dean] Spit in his food.

[xxx-xxx-5489 | Benny] That would be unprofessional of me. 

 

              Dean wasn’t sure if Benny was being serious with him or not, but Benny had never lied to him before or seemed to say things just for Dean’s sake. So, in the long run, Dean believed his words. It was not like he was going to go look for any serious relationship, just someone to have a few drinks with and maybe stick his dick in. What harm could that really do? He just needed someone to talk to while he waited for Benny to get home. Not that he needed to wait until Benny got home because they were not in a relationship. Dean was a single man, he could date around and sleep with whoever he wanted. Yeah. He was going to do this.

              Dean pulled out his phone and clicked on the tinder app. It opened directly onto a page of faces, waiting for him to make up decisions left and right, literally. He swiped passed many of them, most of them not even sparking his interest but soon he stopped, unable to move past the face before him. The man was older, sure, but he was beautiful. He had dark messy hair, an unshaven face and a goofy look on his face. That, and he said he loved burgers and beer. That was just what Dean was looking for, outside of sex. So, he sent the man a message.

 

_____

              Dean paced back and forth the length of his living room. He should have asked Castiel to meet him wherever they were going to have dinner. But Castiel had asked if he could pick Dean up, since he was supposed to be playing the gentleman for the evening. Being turned on by the idea of the whole thing, Dean quickly handed over his address to the dark, attractive stranger, who was supposed to be arriving somewhere in the next ten to fifteen minutes. If he was truly going to play the role, there would be a knock at his door, right about … now.

              Dean’s head turned toward the door so quickly his body almost couldn’t keep up. Not only was he exactly on time, he had creepy timing, knocking at the exact moment Dean believed he should. Dean shook off the feelings that were running through his mind and walked over to the door, slowly pulling it open. He needed that extra second to get himself under control before meeting Castiel for the first time, or Cas, as Dean was calling him in his head. Castiel was a mouthful. Oh, how he hoped Castiel was a mouthful.

              “Wow,” Dean was not even sure how he had allowed the words to escape his mouth but the man standing in front of him was breath-taking. His head was still in that messy, uncontrollable look. He looked like he had just gotten fucked, ran his fingers through his hair and decided to hell with it. That alone made Dean’s knees weak but he fought to hold himself up.

              “I could say the same thing,” Castiel smiled at Dean and damn, even his smile was something that you only read about in books or saw in movies. This man was not just a man, he was an Angel, a God even. “Are you ready to go?”

              “Uh,” Dean struggled with words again and began to mentally kick himself for being such a mumbling idiot. This guy was way out of Dean’s league, he couldn’t start acting like a fool just yet. “Yes. I’m ready.”

              “Good,” Castiel smiled at him again and motioned for Dean to exit the apartment.

              They walked past Dean’s baby, which Dean almost suggested that they take and wound up in front of another vehicle, this time Dean truly dropping to his knees. He felt like an idiot but it was all he could to not to hyperventilate and pass out.

              “You … you …” Dean took a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself. “You have a 1969 Ford Boss 429.”

              “I do,” Castiel laughed, walking to stand beside Dean. “You like?”

              “Do I like?” Dean calmed himself down a little more and allowed for Castiel to help him to his feet. He then began to circle the car. “Of course, I like. No, I love. What is not to love about a 429-cubic-inch big block V8 with 375 horse power and an Olympic-sized pool of torque.”

              “It is not a ’71 Boss 351,” Castiel watched Dean intently as he looked over the car. “But I can’t help but love her.”

              “No kidding man,” Dean dared to reach out and touch her. He looked to Castiel and when Castiel nodded, Dean ran his fingers over her body, tingles shooting through his body. Fuck sex, he just wanted to rub his hands all over Castiel’s car for the rest of the night.

              “You want to drive her?” Castiel held up the keys between his fingers.

              “You are kidding, right?” Dean’s eyes lit up and he thought he might be sick.

              “Please,” Castiel smiled, walking forward so that Dean could take the keys from him. “I would love to see you behind her wheel.”

              “This is the best date ever,” Dean moved quickly to the driver’s side and slide in. Castiel soon followed, slipping himself into the passenger seat. “Where are we headed?”

              “How about we go get some burgers to go and we can drive her up somewhere and park?” Castiel suggested. “That would allow for us to get to know each other and give you some good personal time with my car.”

              “You are the coolest,” Dean smiled, putting the car into Drive.

              “I’ve never been accused of being such,” Castiel tilted his head to the side and Dean’s heart fluttered again. Fucking heart getting way too ahead of itself today. “But I thank you.”

              “You are kind of strange,” Dean laughed, hoping not to offend the man.

              “Now that, I have heard,” Castiel laughed.

____

              Dean and Cas both order double bacon cheeseburgers but passed on the fries. Fries did not last that long, but burgers were always good cold. They then stopped at a store and bought a couple six-packs of beer and were on their way. During this time, Dean learned that Castiel was actually new to the area, so it was up to Dean to show him around. Dean knew exactly where he was going to take Castiel. Back when Dean was in high school, it was where all the kids went to make out. Nowadays, it was pretty much left vacant. Dean still went there on occasion to think, considering the view overlooking a lake was to die for.

              “Here we are,” Dean announced upon arrival, turning off the engine and looking over at Cas. Dean was not sure what it was about the man but he knew he would never grow tired of looking at him. That was not a good thing, considering that Dean had not been looking for anything outside of a one-night stand.


	3. People Like Dean Winchester

Dean arrived at the airport way too early, but that was okay. It was better to be early than to be late. Which was funny, considering that Dean was notorious for being late. But today, Benny was coming home. His best friend … with benefits, had been away for the past five and a half months and he was finally coming home. Dean missed him, he really did, but there was more to it. He was kind of seeing Cas. Sure, they were not in a relationship, they were also more friends with benefits than anything else, but he wasn’t sure how to tell Benny about it. He also didn’t want to give up what he had with either man. They were both big parts of his life but in different ways.

Dean spent most of his wait trying to figure out what to say to Benny. He knew that Dean had seen Cas a few times, he just didn’t know the exact number of times. Dean had pretty much spent at least three nights a week, going out with and fucking Cas. It was amazing. But now Benny was back and he was going to have to figure out how to split his time; considering either of them would even want to be split between him. He was nothing special. Stringing two guys along in friends with benefits positions was not for people like Dean Winchester.

“Damn,” Dean was pulled out of his thoughts, only to see Benny making his way toward him, his arms outstretched. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

“Benny!” Dean smiled, pulling his hands out of his pockets and wrapping Benny into a hug, one that lasted longer than a friendship hug should. “I have missed you, man.”

“It is good to be home,” Benny agreed, picking up the bag he had dropped by his feet. “I am definitely ready to be in my own bed again.”

“Definitely,” Dean shot Benny a smile. “I miss your bed as well.”

“Oh yeah?” Benny began walking and Dean followed after him, both of them making their way toward baggage claim. “We should get me home to it then. You could help me get reacquainted with it.”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Dean’s stomach sank. Should he wait until after sex to tell Benny about Cas? If he told him now, things between them could change.

_____

“I am going to make us some pancakes,” Benny trailed kisses along Dean’s shoulder before rolling out of bed. “After I shower, of course.”

“Mind if I join you in that shower?” Dean asked, looking down at himself. “I am kind of sticky.”

“You didn’t even have to ask,” Benny assured Dean, heading for the door. “But since you did, yes, you can come.”

“Oh,” Dean brought himself to his feet and pinned Benny against the wall, lips only inches from each other. “I already did that. But I am sure I can do it again.”

“Then you definitely need to get in the shower with me.” Benny laughed.

_____

Dean looked down at his pancakes and then up at Benny, who was sitting across from him, enjoying the breakfast he had made them, even though it was evening time. He still had not told Benny about Castiel and he was starting to feel bad about it. He knew that he and Benny were not dating, just like Castiel and he were not dating, but both men deserved to know about each other, more so if things were going to keep going the way they were.

“Hey, Benny?” Dean set his fork down, not even using it once to enjoy his meal.

“Yeah?” Benny looked over at Dean and then down at his untouched plate. “What’s wrong?”

“I have to tell you something.” Dean could feel his palms growing sweaty. “I'm not sure how you are going to take it.”

“You know you can tell me anything,” Benny smiled warmly at Dean. “That's what best friends do, you know?”

“I know,” Dean nodded his agreement.

“So, what has you down?”

“I have … um …” Dean sat himself up in his chair. “I have been kind of seeing someone.”

“Oh,” Benny set down his own fork, a look of worry spreading across his face.

“It’s nothing serious,” Dean was quick to let Benny know. “We aren’t a couple or anything. We don’t even plan on being a couple. We just go out here and there and kind of … sleep together.”

“So,” Benny tried to put all of it together. “He is a friend with benefits.”

“Yeah.”

“Like us?”

“Not quite.”

“Not quite?”

“You are my best friend,” Dean said very clearly, not wanting Benny to even think otherwise. “Cas, while he is my friend, will never be you.”

“But you want to not have sex with me anymore?”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “I just didn’t think you would be okay with me having sex with both of you.”

“Do you want to have sex with both of us?”

“I want it to not be a problem if I do.” Dean nodded. “I mean, who knows, once he finds out you are back, he may call the sex part off himself. I don’t know. I just don’t want to have to pick between people. You will always be my best friend. But I don’t want to complicate it with sex.”

“It is already pretty complicated by sex, Dean,” Benny smiled at Dean but he could see how forced it was. “I will always be your best friend though. Even if you choose to not have sex with me. The sex is good, great, amazing even, but it’s not why I like you around.”

“I know,” Dean knew this better than anyone. “I just don’t want to lose you because of Castiel.”

“So,” Benny looked down, again working through all that Dean was telling him. “You don’t want to have sex anymore?”

“Maybe,” Dean nodded, “I don’t know. How about we just see what happens?”

“Okay,” Benny nodded, seeming to be okay with everything, though Dean wasn’t sure if things really were okay. “Eat. It’s gonna get cold.”

** “Yeah,” Dean nodded, picking up his fork. It sure is.    
**


	4. Everyone Has Their Secrets

             Dean was not sure how long he had been standing at Castiel’s door. He had not spoken to Castiel or asked if it was okay that he came over. Unlike Benny, Dean and Castiel had not really established where they stand with one another. Dean had a key to Benny’s apartment. If Benny was not home and Dean wanted to come over and take a nap on Benny’s couch, raid his fridge or even take a shower, Benny would think nothing of it. They were best friends, they had no boundaries. But with Cas, the boundaries appeared to be everywhere because they had not talked about them. Was it okay for Dean to be standing at Castiel’s door right now?

             Dean, knowing he needed to get this over with, finally knocked. He knew that Castiel was home because he had seen his car parked in the driveway. Though, it was possible that Castiel had another car stashed away somewhere that he drove on a more daily basis. He could possibly not be home at the …

             “Dean?” Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes full of confusion. “What are you doing here?”

             Castiel stepped out onto his front porch, looking back into the house quickly before shutting the door behind him. This set off all kinds of alarms in Dean’s mind. Was there another guy inside of Castiel’s home? Was Dean just one of the many people that Castiel was taking out and sleeping with. This should have made Dean feel better, knowing he came to talk to Cas about the other person he was sleeping with, but it only made him sick to his stomach.

             “Um,” Dean took a few steps away from Castiel, not sure he should be there anymore. “I should probably go.”

             “No, Dean.” Castiel reached out and grabbed a hold of Dean by the wrist and pulled him in close. “I would like you to stay, I really would. I just …”

             “You have someone in there,” Dean nodded, not pulling away this time. “I get it. It’s cool. I should have asked before coming over.”

“No. It’s not like that.” Castiel shook his head. “And you never need to ask before coming over. Ever.”

“Who is he?” Dean could not help but asked. This caused Castiel to laugh, almost falling to his knees. “What is so funny?”

“It’s not a he,” Castiel shook his head, working to compose himself. “It’s a she and before you think too far into … the she is my daughter.”

“You have a daughter?” Dean could not believe what he was hearing. Five months of kind of dating the guy and not one time did he mention a daughter. He didn’t talk much about his ex-wife either.

“I do,” Castiel confirmed, his face no longer laughing. “I didn’t tell you about her because … because I was afraid of scaring you away.”

“Why would you scare me away?” Dean never made it seem like he didn’t like kids. “I am not against kids. It’s not like we are a couple or anything. You are allowed to have kids.”

“Right, not a couple.” The way Castiel said the words felt like a knife to Dean’s chest. They weren’t a couple, were they? “Still, I did not want to scare you away.”

“I am not scared,” Dean assured Cas. “And I am not going anywhere, unless you tell me too.”

“Would you like to come in and meet her?” Castiel asked and Dean could tell how nervous he was.

“Sure,” Dean agreed. “I love kids.”

“She isn’t really,” Castiel paused, pushing open the front door. “She isn’t really a child, anymore.”

“Okay,” Dean was confused, how was his kid not a kid?

His questioned was answered as they rounded the corner, into the kitchen. Sitting at the island was a blond girl, not girl, woman. She had to be in her late teens or early twenties, definitely not a child. That made sense, considering that Castiel was in his forties, but still, it was kind of weird that Cas had a child that was closer to Dean in age than Castiel himself.

“Dean, this is my daughter Claire,” Castiel spoke, pulling Claire’s head out of her cell phone. “Claire, this is my friend Dean.”

“Hey,” Claire greeted Dean with a nod.

“Hey,” Dean nodded back.

“So,” Claire set her phone down on the counter and gave her full attention to Dean. “Are you the person my dad is ‘not seeing’ these days?”

“I um,” How the hell was Dean supposed to answer that?

“Yes,” Castiel answered for him. “Dean and I have gone out a few times, but we are just friends.”

“Whatever,” Claire laughed. “I am going to go upstairs and unpack. Let me know when the pizza gets here.”

“Yup,” Castiel nodded, both watching Claire disappear down the hallway.

“Well, she is friendly,” Dean laughed.

“Not even a little bit,” Castiel laughed, turning to lean against the counter. “She is staying with me for the summer while school is out.”

“High school or college?” Dean asked, trying to get a grasp on her age.

“College,” Castiel laughed. “She just finished her first year at Cornell.”

“Shit,” Dean didn’t mean for the word to leave his mouth. “That is quite a school.”

“She is quite a girl,” Castiel nodded. “She wants to be a Vet.”

“That is amazing,” Dean smiled, moving forward and leaning on the counter next to Castiel. “She must get her smarts from her father.”

“That she does,” Castiel laughed. “Though, her mother is not the stupidest of people, no matter what I say about her.”

“So, daughter for the summer?” Dean asked, wondering what this meant for him and Cas.

“Yep,” Castiel reached out and pulled Dean into him. “That doesn’t mean we can’t still see each other. She will probably be off doing God knows what. Hanging out with me is not the top of her list.”

“About that,” Dean frowned, he needed to do this now.

“It’s not because of Claire, is it?” Castiel asked, assuming the worst.

“No. Of course not. It’s about Benny,” Dean said. He had talked about Benny a few times, but he had never really gone fully into detail.

“Your best friend Benny?” Castiel cocked his head to the side. “The one that just got home yesterday?”

“That would be the one,” Dean nodded. “I haven’t exactly been fully honest with you.”

“He isn’t just your best friend, is he?” Castiel pulled away from Dean, panic on his face. “He is your boyfriend and I am … oh God, I am the other man.”

“No,” Dean blurted out quickly, making his way over to Cas but Cas only backed away. “It’s not like that either. It’s just. Look, before Benny left, we were kind of sleeping together. We aren’t dating and never plan on dating. We just kind of slept together because well, we were lonely, I guess.”

“Oh,” Castiel’s body relaxed, but he still stood away from Dean. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Well, we are kind of sleeping together again,” Dean looked down at his feet. “I didn’t actually mean for it to happen but it did. Afterwards, I told him about you and how I thought maybe we should just go back to being friends for now, because I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it.”

“It’s not like we are a couple, Dean,” Castiel’s voice was dripping with sarcasm from what Dean had said earlier. “You can sleep with whoever you choose.”

“But I don’t want to lose you as a friend,” Dean was being completely honest. Sure, they weren’t a couple but Dean’s heart would not be able to handle losing Castiel.

“You mean you don’t want to stop fucking me,” Castiel spit out. “Is that it?”

“No,” Dean shook his head. He had not imagined that it was going to go this badly, but it was and he wanted to run, but he was not going to do that to Castiel. “I mean, I love sleeping with you but I love being your friend more. If you want to sleep together, I am totally down, but if you don’t, I really hope we can still be friends.”

“Friends,” Castiel nodded. “We can be friends. The other part, I need to really think about.”

“I understand,” Dean nodded, that sick feeling entering his stomach again. For some reason, he had a feeling he was about to lose Castiel.

“Um, as much as I would like for you to stay,” and there it was, the first step in losing Castiel. “I would like to spend Claire’s first night home, with her.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded. “I will talk to you later?”

“Yeah,” Castiel agreed, though his voice was not very confirming. “I will call you.”

“Okay,” Dean accepted his answer, but he was not going to hold his breath.

“Bye, Dean.”

“Bye, Cas.”

_____

             Dean tossed and turned the entire night. Things had not gone the way he had intended for them to go. A few months ago, he was just looking to get laid and now he was about to lose the two most important people in his life. He did not want to have to give up either of them but he had a feeling, that is what it was going to come down to. If they forced him to choose, he was not sure he would be able to. They were both different in his life and he needed them both equally.

             “Fuck,” Dean hit his fist against the wall beside his bed, just as there was a knock at his door.

             Dean threw the covers off of himself and pulled on some pajama pants before making his way through his home. After hitting a few tables and saying a few choice words, because he wasn’t smart enough to turn on any lights, he finally made it to the front door. The person on the other side was definitely not who Dean had expected.

             “Cas?” Dean looked out beyond him, not really sure what he was looking for. “What are you doing here?”

             “I don’t care who you fuck,” Castiel pushed himself into Dean’s house, grabbing a hold of Dean and pulling him against him. “As long as you don’t stop fucking me.

             “Fuck,” Dean leaned forward and took Castiel’s mouth against his own.

             They stood in the middle of Dean’s living room for what felt like ages, before Dean shut the front door and drug Castiel to his bedroom. The kissing continued, moving into touching and before Dean knew it, he was buried deep inside of Cas, fucking him like his life depended on it. He needed Cas. Everything about touching Cas, kissing Cas, being inside of Cas, was like life itself. It was what kept him going.

             “Cas,” Dean reached forward and grabbed a hold of Cas’s cock and began to stroke at it as he came, riding out his orgasm.

             It only took a couple of strokes and Castiel was crying out Dean’s name in return and coming all over the both of them, his voice cracked and was even deeper than normal. Dean finally collapsed on top of him, unable to hold himself up. That is when he felt them. He tried to keep them at bay but before he knew it, he was crying, tears rolling from his cheek and landing against Castiel’s sweat covered chest.

             “Dean?” Castiel grabbed Dean’s chin and forced Dean to look up at him. “What’s wrong.”

             “I thought I would never get to see you again,” Dean admitted, not wanting to think about the true reason that he was crying. “I don’t want to have to choose. I will choose you, I know I will, but I don’t want to have to choose.”

             “I'm not going to make you choose,” Castiel kissed Dean softly on the forehead. “I promise I’m not.”

             Dean nodded, turning his head and burying it between Castiel’s neck and shoulder. He held on tightly, not wanting to give Castiel the chance to change his mind. Castiel just agreed that Dean could have both him and Benny. He was not sure how that was going to work, but it had to. If not, he was going to lose Benny and he wasn’t sure he could handle that either. He loved … _Fuck …_ He loved both of them.


	5. I Can't Love You Both Right

Dean arrived early at the Roadhouse and consumed two shots of whiskey. He had a feeling that this evening was going to be one of the worst he would have and he needed to prepare himself. Liquid courage was always a thing for him and he had to use it, he just had to.

“What has you down boy?” Ellen asked from behind the counter, working to fill a beer for another patron.

“I have to be an adult tonight,” Dean informed her with a frown and she nodded, accepting that as a good reason to be down.

It had been two months since he started this thing with both Benny and Cas, well, two months of them knowing about the other. It had been a great two months, if Dean were to say some himself. When he was not working, he was spending time with them. Cas and Dean would spend time talking about cars and hanging out with Claire, who Dean had grown rather fond of. On other nights, him and Benny would drink, play pool, or stay in and play video games. He was sleeping with both of them, safely. Though, he had suggested they all get tested and they all came back clean. Still, safe was the only way to go about sleeping with two people at the same time. But things were great … until they weren’t.

Dean felt that he had it lucky. He had two best friends to spend his time with. Neither of them judged that he had the other. He was having amazing sex and his life was good, he was happy. That is until he was talking to his mother about Castiel the other day and the word love slipped out of his mouth. He had not meant to do it and it hadn’t happened since, but it was the truth. He loved Castiel, but he loved Benny as well. That is why this had to come to an end. Love was not part of the agreement.

“Dean,” Benny called across the bar, making his way over to the table that Dean had acquired only moments ago.

“Hey, Benny,” Dean smiled over at him as he took a seat. “How is it going?”

“Good,” Benny waved over at Ellen and she worked to get him his usual beer. “How about you?”

“I have had better days,” Dean admitted. He was not going to give false hope that this was going to be a good night.

“What is going on?” Benny inquired, concern dripping from his voice.

“I will tell you all about it as soon as someone else gets here.”

“Someone else is joining us?” Benny perked up.

“Yes,” Dean nodded. “Castiel is joining us.”

“What?” Benny almost shot up from his chair but Dean reached over to calm him down. “Not for nothing brother, but don’t you think that is a little … awkward?”

“I do,” Dean agreed, everything about this was going to awkward. “But I need to say something and I need for both of you to hear it, at the same time.”

“Dean?” Dean and Benny both turned to face Castiel, who was standing beside the table with a look of confusion on his face.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean gave him a forced smile. “Have a seat, join us.”

“Um, okay,’ Cas pulled out the last remaining chair and took a seat. “What is going on?”

“Cas,” Dean looked over at Cas and then motioned to Benny. “This is Benny. Benny, this is Cas.”

“Nice to finally meet you,” Benny also forced a smile, reaching out his hand to shake with Castiel. Castiel was hesitant, but he finally offered his hand in return.

“What is going on Dean?” Castiel asked, anger apparent in his voice.

“I just asked him the same thing,” Benny turned his attention to Dean. “Now that Castiel is here, I suppose you better get talking.”

“Right,” Dean reached forward and grabbed his beer, taking a quick pull from it. “I know it is weird that I invited you both here at the same time.”

“Weird is not the word I would use,” Castiel offered up his opinion.

“Look,” Dean set his beer down. He was obviously just going to have to get this out into the open or one of them was going to get up and leave. “I have been having a great time with both of you these last few months.”

“Are you breaking up with us?” Benny spit out, throwing Dean for a loop. For a moment, he lost his train of thought.

“Well,” Dean tried to find the right words but there were no right words. He just needed to be honest. “Yes.”

“Why?” Castiel asked, the anger now replaced with hurt and confusion.

“Because,” Dean could not help but take another pull of his beer, downing it completely. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“You seemed to be just fine ‘doing it’ yesterday,” Benny was growing angry.

“I just,” Dean was doing everything he could to not cry. “I love you, okay.”

Dean was looking at Benny when he said the words and Benny’s face completely fell.

“Dean, I,” Benny began to speak but Dean lifted his hand to silence him.

“I love him too,” Dean turned to face Castiel.

“You what?” Castiel’s eyes were so big Dean felt they were going to bulge out of his head.

“That is why I am ending this.” Dean leaned back in his chair. “I love you both. I sat and I tried to figure out how to make this work but I couldn’t. Every scenario ended up with someone getting hurt. I told you both that I did not want to lose either of you and I feel that if this keeps up, I am going to lose one of you. And I love you both too much to have to choose or have one of you know that I chose one of you over the other. So, I can’t choose either of you.”

“Dean,” Castiel began to speak but Dean silenced him as well.

“This has to happen Cas,” Dean hated that he had to do this, but it was for the best. “I’m sorry.”

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out two twenty dollar bills and set them onto the table. Both men looked at him stunned and he couldn’t do anything. He could not help to ease their hurt, when he felt like his body, mind and soul were shattering into a million pieces. It had to be this way. It was the only way.

** “Goodbye,” Dean nodded to both of them and headed for the door. Both men called after him but he couldn’t let them change his mind. So, Dean picked up his speed and he ran. He was good at running.    
**


	6. When Two is Good, Three is Perfect

Dean had not gone into work for the past week. Luckily for him, he had amazing employees who he could trust to run things. He told them that he was seriously sick and did not want to pass it on to any of them, which wasn’t completely true. His heart was sick and nothing he seemed to say to himself, and no amount of alcohol he could consume seemed to be doing the trick at healing his heart. Would it have hurt less if he had picked one of them? Or would he feel worse? He had made the right decision. Hadn’t he?

Dean took another sip of whiskey directly from the bottle and sat down at the island in his kitchen. Another day of drowning his sorrows and yet they continued to rise to the surface. He knew that he was going to eventually get better but that day was not today and it was probably not going to be anytime soon. He had never been in love the way he had loved Castiel and Benny. He could not even imagine having to pick one of them. His heart was not two halves that could be complete with one of them. His heart was broken into three and the one piece he had left of it was holding on by a string.

“Dean,” a voice called from his home and the moment he recognized it as Castiel’s, he was up on his feet. Was he hearing things or was Castiel in his home?

“There you are,” Benny’s voice followed Castiel’s as they appeared in Dean’s kitchen. Together. Why were they together?

“What?” Dean was trying to work past the shock of them both being in his kitchen. “What are you both doing here?”

“We have been knocking for the past fifteen minutes,” Castiel did not answer Dean’s question. “Are you drunk?”

“Not yet,” Dean looked over at his bottle of whiskey, maybe three shots worth of it gone. “But that was the plan.”

“Dean,” the worry in Castiel’s voice was strong and Dean hated that he had caused that emotion.

“Why are you guys here?” Dean asked again, straightening himself out. No matter the situation, neither of them were supposed to be there.

“We needed to talk to you,” Benny spoke, and then put his hand up to stop Dean from responding. “This time, we get to talk and you get to listen. You already got your chance.”

Dean could only nod. He had left before they had a chance to change his mind or tell him off, whichever one they were going to do. He did not think he would be able to handle anything they had to say. Part of him also worried that they were going to try and get him to pick one of them. He did not want to have to choose, that is why he did things the way he had.

“Benny and I have been talking,” Castiel turned and gave Benny a warm smile. “A lot actually. We find that we have a lot in common.”

“Great,” Dean shook his head and pushed his way past them, headed for his room. “I end things and you guys decide to start dating. Perfect.”

“That is not what is happening here Dean,” Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm and turned him to face both men. “It just means that we get along and that we like each other.”

“So, what?” Dean fought internally with himself not to cry. They were not going to get to see him cry. “You want my permission or something?”

“No,” Benny moved forward, Cas and Benny backing him against a wall, making it impossible for him to get away. “We are saying that we want to be with you. You don’t have to give up either of us.”

“But I hate feeling like I am sneaking around on both of you,” Dean responded. “Even with you both knowing about each other. I always felt like I was sneaking around.”

“I think you are missing the point here, Dean,” Castiel stepped closer. “We both want to be with you, together. We want to try being together as well.”

“You mean,” Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Had he gotten drunk and passed out at the counter? Was this just a dream that his sad, pathetic mind was making up? “You want us to have a threesome?”

“No,” Castiel laughed, shaking his head.

“We want us to be a threesome,” Benny filled in the blanks. “It won’t be easy and we will have to set up some rules. But we love you, you love us and from how this last week has gone, I have a feeling that Cas and I could love each other one day as well. We are willing to try, for you, if you want us.”

“Of course, I want you both,” Dean pinched at his arm, confirming that he was awake. “I want nothing more than the both of you.”

“So,” Castiel spoke again, his blue eyes locking with Dean’s. “Shall we lay out the rules?”

“Tomorrow,” Benny reached forward and grabbed Dean’s hand, before grabbing Castiel’s with the other. “Tonight, I think …” Benny moved forward, his lips barely an inch away from Dean’s ear, his breath hot on Dean’s skin. “We should fuck.”

“Mmm,” the moan that left Castiel’s mouth almost dropped Dean to his knees. “Yes, that does sound better.”

Dean grabbed hold of Benny, who led both of them into Dean’s room. Dean almost lost his footing, trying to regain himself but he gripped Benny’s bicep to keep from falling. Damn, he was strong. The heat of his body was leaking through his shirt and Dean could not help but try and pull it back, anything to get at the skin beneath.

Benny’s kiss was soft when it pushed against Dean’s lips, but once he opened up, the kiss became something fierce, something that Dean had been missing for the past week. He attacked Dean’s tongue, explored his mouth, tasted him. He was just as hungry for this as Dean was.

Dean’s brain almost short circuited when Castiel’s lips ghosted over his ear. Never would he have imagined all three of them together, but the thought of it had Dean’s dick straining again his pants. Castiel leaned in a little first and bit lightly at Dean’s earlobe, causing him to shudder.

Dean whined as Benny released him and made his way across Dean’s bedroom but he didn’t have time to complain as Castiel cupped his neck and brought their lips together. Dean licked his tongue over Castiel’s lower lip, tasting him. God, he missed how Castiel tasted. Castiel opened his lips and traced Dean’s tongue with his own. Dean was lost. Where Benny’s kisses tended to be hard and passionate, Castiel’s were sweet and full of exploration, like he wanted to know what every inch of Dean felt like under his lips.

Castiel tried to pull away but Dean would not let him. As much as he wanted to fuck, he was not ready for Castiel’s lips to leave his body. The heat of his mouth, the wetness of his tongue over Dean’s lips, Dean needed it like he needed air to breathe.

Castiel moaned against Dean’s mouth. His hands began to search and explore Dean’s body, pushing his fingers against his body through Dean’s clothes. Fuck, he was so hot and none of them had shed any of their clothes. Castiel continued to pull at Dean’s body like he ached to feel his fingers pressed up against Dean’s skin. He was screaming for it, more than just sex, for Dean. He needed Dean as much as Dean needed him.

When Dean finally pulled away, Castiel whined. This caused Benny to chuckle and suddenly the world came back to Dean. There were three of them in the room. Dean looked over at Benny, who was sitting on the bed, legs spread, his hand rubbing against the bulge in his pants.

“Are you planning to join us?” Dean asked.

“I would like to watch the both of you first,” Benny smiled at them both. “Before we get to the tying you up part. If you don’t mind?”

Tying up? Were they going to tie him up? Oh god, Dean’s legs gave out for a short moment and he almost collapsed to the ground, luckily, Cas was there to catch him.

“Get him going for us,” Benny made his way across the room and pushed himself against Castiel’s back, causing Cas to push Dean harder against the wall. “Get him hard, ready to pop. And get him naked.”

Benny licked and then bit at Castiel’s neck, causing Cas to moan and close his eyes. Dean had never seen anything hotter. The two men he loved were touching each other, causing each other to moan. Shit, he was not going to last through this, that was for sure. Not at this rate anyway.   

“You aren’t going to watch all night?” Dean asked, worried that he was not going to get Benny as well. He wanted them both to touch him, feel him, explore him, open him up. He needed them both to take him apart piece by piece before he begs for them to put him back together, and then take him apart just a little more.

“Of course not,” Benny laughed. “Just want to enjoy the view for a while.”

Dean needed Benny. Need to see his cock. He wanted to hold it in his hand and lick away the pre-come, knowing that his cock was later going to be in Dean’s ass. It took all the power Dean had not to break away from Cas and make his way over to Benny and grab hold of him.

“Good,” Dean settled against the wall, not wanting to ruin whatever they had planned. “Sooner, rather than later. Please?”

“Don’t worry,” Benny smiled, reaching down and rubbing at his jean covered cock once again. “I won’t leave you wanting, baby.”

Dean turned his attention back to Castiel, taking his mouth with his own once again. One hand moved up into Castiel’s hair, wrecking it more than it already was, while the other hand grabbed hold of his ass and pulled him closer. Their cocks rubbed against each other and both of the moaned into each other’s mouths. Fuck. Even with clothes on, Castiel had Dean’s body and mind spiraling out of control. Dean needed to get them naked, he needed to be inside of Cas.

Castiel seemed to read Dean’s mind, reaching down and pulling at Dean’s shirt until it slipped over his head. He tossed it to the side and moved his hands to Dean’s body. He ran them over his stomach, up to his chest and until he reached Dean’s nipples. He took both of them between his fingers and squeezed lightly, causing Dean to cry out.

Castiel stood back and removed his own shirt, then moved to work on the front of Dean’s jeans. Once they were down around his ankles, Dean worked to kick them off and then made his way down to his knees, leaning forward and undoing Cas’ pants, sliding them down just past his boxers. Dean finally worked Castiel’s cock free from his boxers, causing a low sigh to escape from Benny’s mouth, obviously liking what he saw.

Castiel pulled Dean up, pushing him back against the wall and crashed their mouths together again. This time, there was nothing soft about it. It was hard and desperate. He then pulled away and dropped to his own knees in front of Dean. Dean’s cock ached in his boxers and Castiel fixed the problem, pulling them down to his ankles. Dean kicked them off as well, leaving himself naked and exposed for both to see. By the sounds that came from them both, they were loving what they saw.

Dean looked down at Castiel who looked him over with hungry eyes. Dean coiled his fingers into Castiel’s hair and without warning, he leaned forward and licked his tongue against Dean’s balls. Dean’s head was spinning, his breath coming out in short bursts. It took everything he had not to reach down and shove his cock into Castiel’s mouth, feel his heat wrapped around him. He moved on before Dean could give into the temptation. He slowly lapped his tongue against Dean’s skin, moving from his stomach, up to his chest, before taking a nipple into his mouth and lightly biting down.

“Yes,” Dean cried out.

Castiel continued working his way up, licking and biting at Dean’s shoulder, then his neck, along his jaw, until their mouths were pressed together again. Dean could not help but reach down between them and take Castiel’s cock into his hand. Dean ran his finger lightly along the side until he reached the head and then he squeezed. Castiel’s hipped snapped as he groaned, their eyes never breaking away from one another.

Dean was suddenly moving and then overtaken by the warmth that wrapped itself around him. Benny wound his arms around Dean and lowered his hands, running it along Dean’s hip until it found his cock. He slowly began to stroke it. Dean leaned back into Benny, moaning at the feel of his muscles against his back. Benny was now naked, Dean was not sure how that happened, but he was glad that it did. Everything about Benny was perfection. He was all muscle and full of strength. Benny could hold Dean against the wall and fuck him without his feet ever touching the ground. And oh God, did Dean ever want that?

Dean shivered as Benny pushed forward, his cock rubbing against the crack of his ass. He wanted it, he needed it. Fuck. Dean could not get his brain to function. There was too much happening. Where was he supposed to be? And then they were moving again, both men pulling Dean toward the bed. Once they reached it, they both pulled away. Benny spun Dean, pushing him back until he collapsed against the bed. Both men looked him over and then looked at each other, both nodding as if they had come to come kind of silent agreement in regard to Dean. Dean wanted to ask but he knew better.

Before Dean had time to think again, Castiel was down on his knees between Dean’s legs. He ran his hands up the inside of his legs, and against his thighs, pushing them apart. Dean did not fight it, he simply let his legs spread. Castiel then moved in, running his tongue along Dean’s balls again, then sucked one into his mouth, before moving to the next.  _ You can do this. You can do this. Don’t come yet. You can do this. _

Benny moved up onto the bed and straddled Dean’s chest, his body facing Castiel. Dean licked his lips at the sight of Benny’s ass and he could not help but lean forward and bite softly at the skin. Benny did not fight it, he pushed back, allowing Dean to bite again, which he did. Benny then leaned forward and hooked his hands under Dean’s knees, pulling them up, exposing his ass to Castiel.

“Oh fuck,” Dean cried out as Castiel licked from his ball, down to his ass. His tongue pushing hot against the tight ring of muscles. This is exactly what Dean had wanted. He wanted both of them, touching him, fucking him. “Fuck.”

Castiel continued to lick at Dean’s ass, pushing his tongue in as far as he could on occasion. Then his fingers were inside of Dean and Dean came hard, shooting up between both men. But they did not stop, they did not allow for him to pull away. Castiel continued to lick and then he reached up and took Dean’s come onto his fingers and rubbed them against his ass again, opening him up.

Incoherent babble was all that could be heard from Dean as Castiel used his fingers to open Dean up. One finger and then two, and then three. Three fingers scissoring and fucking Dean open. He would occasionally push against Dean’s prostate and Dean would cry out every time, trying to arch himself but he couldn’t move with the weight of Benny on top of him.

Then there was nothing and Dean was crying out for a different reason. He was not ready for Castiel to stop. He needed them in him. Then Benny was climbing off of Dean and moving down between his legs. Before Dean could say anything, Benny aligned himself and pushed the head of his cock against Dean, pushing past the ring of muscles and  _ fuck.  _ The world was spinning and Dean was doing everything he could to hold on.

Benny was pushing agonizingly slow into Dean, working him open, allowing for him to get used to his cock. But Dean didn’t want that. He needed Benny to fuck him hard, break him apart. Dean continued to mumble words he wasn't even sure were real, but somewhere along the line, the message made its way across and Benny was pounding into Dean; fucking him as if his life depended on it.

“Yes,” Dean cried out, his cock once again hard and heavy against his body.

Castiel made his way over to the bed and straddled himself over Dean’s face, holding himself up with his knees. Dean lurched forward, taking Castiel’s cock into his mouth. He worked the head with his tongue and then licked up the shaft, swallowing him down until he was pressed against the back of Dean’s throat. As he pulled back, Castiel leaned forward and took Dean’s cock into his mouth and then Dean was coming again, shooting down Castiel’s mouth. That was all it seemed to take for Castiel, who followed right behind Dean, coming so hard Dean had to pull back and let it hit against his face.

“Oh fuck,” Benny snapped his hips a few more times and then stilled. Dean could feel Benny coming inside of him, his come coating the walls of his ass and if he had it in him, he would probably have come again.

How long the three of them stayed like that, Dean had no idea, but none of them wanted to pull away. It was not until Benny slipped out of Dean that they worked to move. Dean remained where he was, unable to move any part of his body, outside of his eyelids, which he was forcing to stay open.

Castiel laid down on one side of Dean, which Benny curled in at the other. Both of them grasping their hands together over Dean’s chest. He was not sure if it was come or tears, but Dean’s face was now wet. He was not sure what he did to deserve this but he knew he was going to do everything in his power to make it last. He had to. He could not be without them, ever. They were three pieces to a puzzle.

“I love …” Dena tried to speak, so much energy was needed for words.

“I love you too,” Both Castiel and Benny whispered into his ears. Dean fell asleep that night, hoping that it was not just a dream. If it was, he hoped to never wake up from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a threesome. It took me way longer than I expected. I really hope that I did it justice and that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
